


The Red of Mustafar and Your Tomato Skin

by gostaks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, VeggieTales
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Seriously this is cursed, au: everyone is a vegetable, but its quality is dubious, lube is used, the new SW canon discord bullied me into posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gostaks/pseuds/gostaks
Summary: Anakin on Mustafar has realization that changes at least one thing
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	The Red of Mustafar and Your Tomato Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obikinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinn/gifts).



> Y'all, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground" Obi-Wan said. He rolled his tomato body up the sharp rocks of Mustafar, wincing as they burned his soft, red skin.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin screamed. He coiled his cucumber body and leapt over Obi-Wan's head.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber slashed through the air, but it didn't cut off Anakin's legs because he didn't have any.

As Anakin landed, he looked at his mentor's round, red body. He hated Obi-Wan, hated him with the passion of a thousand burning suns, but in the red light of Mustafar he had to admit that the glistening of his tomato skin was beautiful.

"I hate you!" Anakin yelled, "but also I am very attracted to you right now."

Obi-Wan parried Anakin's lightsaber and looked deeply into his cucumber eyes, "You were my brother, Anakin. I love you."

By consensus, they deactivated their lightsabers, leaning together. Drops of fruit juice squeezed out of the small injuries on their bodies, evaporating on the rocks and surrounding them with steam. They locked their lips together and their tongues battled with all the ferocity of their lightsaber battle minutes before.

"Padme," Obi-Wan said into Anakin's mouth, "She's going into labor."

"Okay, my love" Anakin said, "I can taste your delicious tomato flesh in hyperspace."

They traveled back to the ship, pausing every few steps to caress each other’s smooth cellulose flesh. 

“Padme!” Anakin said when he got back to the ship. “Are you okay? I’m sorry for trying to kill you.”   
“There’s still good in you, Anakin—AAH!—I’m going into asparagus labor!” Padme screamed.

“We should get to somewhere save so Padme can give birth” Obi-Wan declared.

They all get into the ship and travel to somewhere with a med-droid. 

“I can’t wait for you, Obi-Wan.” Anakin murmured. “Fuck me, now.”

“Okay.” Obi-Wan said. “Padme will be fine with the med-droid.”

They went into a back room and Anakin used his cucumber juice as lube while he fucked obi_Wan

“Oh, harder, harder!” Obi-Wan said over the sound of Anakin fucking his soft, seed-filled insides.

Anakin fucked him harde,r and harder, until all at once the mini-cucumber attached to his larger cucumber body suddenly shuddered and emitted a bunch of seeds. 

In the next moment, Obi-Wan came, spattering tomato seed all over the inside of the room.

Just that moment, the med-droid came into the room.

“Don’t come in!” Anakin shreiked, trying to cover his mini=cucumber. He scrambled to put his outer layer of cucumber skin back on. 

“Padme is dead.” The med-droid said. “She lost the will to live.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOO” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, just looked very sad.

“Obi-Wan, my love, we have to separate the babies to keep them safe.” Anakin said.

“You’re right.”

Anakin took the girl, Leia, who was an asparagus like his mother. Obi-Wan took Luke, the cucumber.

Two months later, on Tatooine, Obi-Wan’s skin broke open and he saw the spiky green leaves of a cucumber sprout. He cried, because it meant that Anakin was still with him.


End file.
